El Hilo Rojo
by Lady Akari-520
Summary: La creencia que se tiene sobre cómo las personas están destinadas a estar juntas a pesar del tiempo y de las circunstancia, es conocida como "El Hilo Rojo". Este puede tensarse, estirarse o enredarse, pero nunca… nunca podrá romperse.


**Titulo: **_El Hilo Rojo._

**Hecho por**: _Lady Akari-520_

**Género:** _Romance/General_

**Resumen: **_La creencia que se tiene sobre cómo las personas están destinadas a estar juntas a pesar del tiempo y de las circunstancia, es conocida como "El Hilo Rojo". Este puede tensarse, estirarse o enredarse, pero nunca… nunca podrá romperse._

**Disclaimer:** _Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a __**Masashi Kishimoto.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Parece que el amor siempre llega como el destino.__  
><em>_Como si una lluvia repentina me hubiera golpeado, para creer que esto era amor._

_(See My Eyes__ de Jung Yong Hwa- Drama Heartstrings)_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tomó asiento bajo uno de los árboles más grandes que había en el instituto, abrió su mochila y soltando un profundo suspiró de emoción, sacó el libro que tan ansiosamente había guardado hasta el descanso para poder leer. Lo colocó sobre sus piernas flexionadas y pasando lentamente la yema de sus dedos sobre las letras escritas bellamente en colores rojo y plata, leyó mentalmente el título del libro que por accidente había llegado a parar a su mochila hace apenas dos días.

-"El Hilo Rojo".- Sonrió levemente y sin esperar más, lo abrió de par en par para iniciar con lo que aseguraba ser un relato que la seguiría por muchos años.

-Se dice que el Unmei No Akai Ito, mejor conocido como el hilo rojo, se une por el meñique a las personas que están predestinadas a estar juntas. La leyenda tiene su origen en China, aunque se cree que en ese entonces era una soga roja atada al tobillo. Aun así, el hilo o la soga roja podían verse únicamente por seres afortunados quienes eran capaces de localizar a la persona que se escondía tras el otro extremo del hilo, de lo contrario, sería el destino quien tiraría de él hasta que ambos lados quedarán reunidos…- Sus violáceos ojos se iluminaron ante la idea de que realmente existiera algo tan mágico como un hilo que te atara a un ser predestinado únicamente para ti. Inhaló una bocanada de aire para llenar sus pulmones y con la mente activa por la sugerente lectura prosiguió.

- Hace mucho tiempo, un joven emperador se entero de que en una de las provincias de su reino vivía una bruja muy poderosa que tenía la habilidad de poder ver el hilo rojo del destino, por lo que mando traerla ante su presencia. Cuando la bruja llegó, el emperador le ordeno que buscara el otro extremo del hilo que llevaba atado al meñique y lo llevara ante la que sería su próxima esposa, la bruja accedió a esta petición y comenzó a seguir y seguir el hilo. Esta búsqueda los llevo hasta un mercado en donde una pobre campesina con un bebé en los brazos ofrecía sus productos. Al llegar hasta donde estaba esta campesina, se detuvo frente a ella, le ordeno ponerse de pie e indicándole al joven emperador se acercase, le dijo…- Guardó silencio al escuchar el extraño sonido que hacía la madera seca al ser pisoteada, abriendo en ella la sospecha de que era observaba. Esperó algunos minutos a que algo que aun desconocía se hiciera presente, no obstante, nada ocurrió. Su rostro se contrajo en una evidente mueca de incomodidad al tiempo que su corazón palpitaba con frenesí dentro de su pecho, incrementando su nerviosismo y las ganas de irse de ese lugar.

Alguien estaba ahí. Lo sabía, podía sentirlo merodeando los alrededores y en el peso de esa mirada que aun no veía pero que estaba más que segura la vigilaba minuciosamente. Trató de no darle importancia, además el tiempo que restaba antes de que la molesta campanilla repicara en lo alto de las instalaciones era demasiado corto como para aminorarlo aun más. Sujetó nuevamente su libro y siguió con su lectura.

-_"Aquí termina tu hilo"….- _Intentó hablar con una voz mucho más gruesa y menos delicada que la suya, en su esfuerzo por imitar la forma con la que la bruja del cuento se dirigiría ante el joven emperador al mostrarle a la persona que sería su futura esposa. Aclaró su garganta y continuó el relato con su voz normal.- Ante semejante conclusión, el emperador enfureció creyendo que era una burla por parte de la bruja, por lo que empujo a la campesina que aun llevaba a su pequeña hija en los brazos. El fuerte impulso y duro impacto con el suelo, provocaron una gran herida en la frente de la indefensa bebé.- Estrujó la portada del libro al fantasear y plasmar en su mente el rostro lastimado de la infante del cuento, movió su cabeza espantando esa idea y regreso al relato.- Ignorando el estado de la campesina y su hija, el emperador se marcho ordenando a sus guardias detener a la bruja para cortarle la cabeza.

-Que cruel…- Fue todo lo que dijo al referirse al emperador.- Muchos años después, llego el momento en que el emperador debía casarse, por lo que su corte le recomendó desposar a la hija del general que comandaba su ejército, quien además se rumoraba era una joven de gran belleza, así que sin pensarlo mucho, el emperador acepto. Solo algunos días después la boda se llevó a cabo. La futura emperatriz de sus dominios, entro al templo con un hermoso vestido y un velo que la cubría totalmente, impidiéndole verla. Al terminar la ceremonia y levantar el velo, vio por primera vez aquel hermoso rostro que lo cautivo… percatándose que su ahora esposa, tenía una cicatriz muy peculiar en la frente, muy semejante a la herida que le había hecho a esa desamparada bebé hace muchos años atrás.- Cerró el libro al terminar la historia, agradeciéndole a quien quiera que hubiese puesto ese libro entre sus pertenencias, haberle dado un obsequio tan preciado como ese. Lo acercó a su regazo de manera protectora mientras la relajante brisa del verano elevaba sus cabellos azulosos y sin siquiera percatarse de sus actos o que pronto tenía que marcharse a su salón, quedo profundamente dormida.

Solo cuando estuvo convencido que la ojiblanca estaba navegando en el mundo de los sueños, salió del escondite que le había permitido observarla prácticamente desde que llegara al área del jardín. Avanzó con paso cauteloso, sin hacer el menor ruido que delatara su presencia. Solo bastó el verla de cerca, para que una invisible sonrisa surcara los confines de su aun infantil rostro. Se inclino para tenerla un poco más próxima, siéndole posible el contemplar el negro intenso de sus cabellos que chocando contra los rayos de sol despedían reflejos azulinos. Detalló la pequeña y respingada nariz, el dulce aroma de jazmines combinado con vainilla e incluso el color rosa que tenían sus mejillas casi como un tatuaje permanente del que parecía no librarse y que aun así disfrutaba mucho el ver desde que la Hyuga despertara en él algo que ninguna otra niña había logrado por más que lo acosaran con sus comentarios melosos y acciones asfixiantes… _la necesidad de estar a su lado. _

Así es, Uchiha Sasuke a sus casi once años de edad, había decidido que Hyuga Hinata era la niña indicada para estar con él, y aunque ella se negara, ese era su deseo y así sería.

A diferencia de las demás, ella era callada y las escasas veces que había escuchado su voz, se había quedado anhelando un poco más al comprobar lo melodiosa que era. Sin mencionar que era tan tímida e introvertida que escasamente entablaba conversación con otro ser que no fuese parte de los libros que en todas las veces que había tenido la oportunidad de mirarla, siempre cargaba consigo como algo imprescindible. Esa era su pasión, lo sabía de ante mano. Fue por esa misma razón que había tomado de la biblioteca de su casa, el libro que ahora descansaba en el verde césped tras ser soltado por la peliazul y colocarlo sin que ella lo notara, entre sus demás cuadernos en el interior de su mochila hace unos días atrás.

-Tú estarás conmigo Hinata, ya lo verás.- Sacó de sus ropas un pequeño carrete de hilo y riendo traviesamente, comenzó a atar un extremo en el dedo meñique. Se puso de pie y soltando más y más el cordel que sujetaba entre las manos, se fue a una distancia prudente de la ojiluna, al menos hasta que está despertara y se percatara por ella misma de lo que había hecho.

No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando la campana resonó en lo alto obligándola a retornar a la realidad. Movió su cuello un poco ante la incómoda posición en la que había dormido y antes de marcharse, notó con cierta curiosidad el nudo en color rojo que atrapaba a su dedo meñique, seguido por un largo camino de hilo que se mostraba a sus pies. Extrañada por tal descubrimiento e ignorando deliberadamente la advertencia de regresar a su aula, emprendió el camino hacía el sendero marcado por el rojo cereza.

-Pe-pero si es…- Señaló sin creer que el final del hilo la había traído hasta el niño por el que sus demás compañeras peleaban entre sí. Por su parte el azabache que "ajeno" a la llegada de la Hyuga, permanecía tranquilamente sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol. Agitó su cabeza en dirección a su meñique y de inmediato la trasladaba hacía el meñique de él, comprobando que efectivamente, el pequeño Uchiha estaba atado al igual que ella en el extremo contrario del hilo rojo.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Hyuga?.- Cuestionó tan sorpresivamente que la hizo dar un brinco en su lugar.

-Emn, yo que-quería saber si tú pu-puedes verlo.- Soltó entre tartamudeos y una que otra palabra incomprensible mientras señalaba el hilo rojo que cargaba consigo tras el camino recorrido.

-¿Verlo?.- Respondió despectivamente, dirigiendo su atención al espacio entre las manos de la ojiperla en donde estaban los restos de cordel.- No se a que te refieres, yo no veo nada.- Fue la respuesta que tan fríamente le había dado a la infante.

-¿Di-dices que no pu-puedes ve-verlo?.- Volvió a interrogarle, recibiendo únicamente el movimiento negativo por parte del menor de los Uchiha.

Más confusa que nunca, miró por enésima vez los largos hilos que reposaban en la palma de su mano y que además continuaban atando a su meñique, concluyendo que tal vez y como su libro lo decía, el Unmei No Akai Ito, era visto solo por _seres afortunados_. Se alegró con el solo pensamiento de que aquello fuese verdad y realmente ella contara con la capacidad para percibirlo, sin embargo, eso también significaba que Sasuke era…

-_"Aquí termina tu hilo"….-_ Murmuró suavemente a escasos centímetros de ella la misma frase que digiera la bruja del cuento.

Temerosa levantó la vista al comprender que había caído en una de las jugarretas del ojionix, no pudiendo evitar recriminarse por su tonta actitud, ya que gracias a eso, el Uchiha había avanzado como todo un felino sin siquiera prevenirlo.

-Se-será mejor que me va-vaya a clases.- Solo pudo dar un paso hacia atrás cuando…

-Espera…- Tomó su mano justo a tiempo y antes de que girara sobre sus talones para emprender la retirada, un fuerte jalón le impidió irse a otro sitio que no fuesen los labios del Uchiha.

Cuando la dejo en libertad sus mejillas estaban agolpadas con la sangre que velozmente había abandonado su cuerpo para concentrarse solamente en su rostro. Inclusive se vio en la necesidad de tragar pesadamente al sentir como sus pulmones parecían haber quedado adormecidos dificultándole a su corazón la acción de seguir latiendo y a su cuerpo de mantenerla de pie. Instintivamente encaminó sus dedos hasta los labios que aun seguían sensibles y mantenían impregnado el calor del Uchiha, aun así, los retiro antes de llegar siquiera a tocarlos. Miró al ojinegro y la arrogancia y altivez que enmarcaba en su cara tras estar consciente que había sido él y solo él quien le había dado un beso… _su primer beso. _

Corrió sin detenerse una sola vez, simplemente avanzó rápidamente entre los jardines hasta regresar al lugar en donde anteriormente se la había pasado leyendo, apresó el libro en sus manos y siguió con su carrera en huida justo antes de que lograra escuchar la confesión que Sasuke deseaba decirle.

_-Me gustas.-_ Eran las dos palabras que quería que la Hyuga oyera de su boca. Elevó la mano hasta la altura de su pecho, prestando atención en el hilo rojo que aun continuaba atado a su meñique, así como las largas hebras que con los metros que la ojiluna avanzaba se estiraba y torcía cada vez más y más hasta convertirse en una fina línea roja que en un determinado momento sencillamente se rompió en dos.

-Algún día, Hinata…- Metió las manos en sus bolsillos al tiempo en que sonreía libremente.-… algún día este hilo rojo no se separara.-

* * *

><p>El frió era sumamente despiadado, calándole profundamente los huesos con cada paso que daba en su intento por ganarle al reloj y llegar al aeropuerto antes de que fuese tarde. Su tosco respirar se notaba en la blanca bruma que escapaba de sus labios al soltar fuertemente el aire justo antes de jalarlo de regreso para poder aguantar. Por primera vez en su vida se dio el lujo de maldecir al destino, al tiempo y de paso a las decenas de pasajeros que transitaban por los concurridos pasillos esperando su hora de despegue y bloqueaban su camino. Se detuvo de pronto al escuchar el anuncio del vuelo 527 con destino a Nueva York, sintiendo como algo dentro de ella se oprimía dolorosamente hasta cortarle el respirar. Sus minutos estaban contados para llegar a la sala de abordar, por lo que sin perder más sus valiosos segundos, demando a sus piernas hacer un último esfuerzo.<p>

Mientras corría, se dio la oportunidad de pensar en la razón del porqué es que se encontraba ahí, transitando desesperadamente ante la mirada de cada pasajero con el que chocaba y empujaba por meterse en su camino, transportándola todas sus conclusiones a un solo nombre el cual las relacionaba a todas… _Sasuke Uchiha. _

A partir de ese día en el instituto, los lazos entre ambos parecieron estrecharse de una forma asombrosa, como si alguien con una lámpara mágica hubiese deseado que los dos siguieran juntos a como diera lugar. Solo habían pasado algunas semanas cuando la familia del ojinegro se había mudado justo frente a su casa, ocasionando que sus madres se relacionaran tan fácilmente que fue extraño ver lo inseparables que eran. Sus padres eran jefes de familia y presidentes de su propia empresa, así que las reuniones eran más constantes de lo que podía recordar y por si fuera poco, el Uchiha había sido inscrito en todas y cada una de las instituciones académicas las que asistía ella, convirtiéndose con el paso de los años en amigos, al menos eso era lo que pensaba hasta esta mañana cuando su madre le había dado la noticia de que Sasuke, se iba al extranjero a terminar la universidad. Fue ahí que lo supo, él no podía irse… _ella no podía dejarlo ir._ Estaba por dejarse caer de cansancio cuando divisó a la distancia la puerta de abordaje, sin embargo, una de las azafatas le prohibió el pase.

-¡Por favor déjeme pasar!.- Sujetó el cuello de su camisa.- ¡Necesito pasar!, ¡Tengo que detenerlo!.- Rogó una vez más.

-Señorita es imposible.- Pretendió hablar calmadamente manteniendo la compostura frente a la pelinegra que estaba al borde de las lágrimas.- El vuelo 527 despegó hace más de cinco minutos.

-Gra-gracias.- Respondió mecánicamente después de algún tiempo, mientras sus piernas por voluntad propia decidían irse lejos, lo más lejos posible.

Trastabilló por algunos minutos de manera desorbitada hasta caer sin más sobre una de las bancas que se encontraban en el pequeño parque-estacionamiento que colindaba justo a un lado de la entrada del aeropuerto. Su pecho dolía como si algo se hubiese desmoronado, dejándole heridas tan profundas que estaba segura pasaría demasiado tiempo antes de que pudieran restablecerse. Sus ojos ardían y sus mejillas escoriaban debido al calor de las lágrimas mezclado con el frío aire del invierno que chocaba contra su rostro tratando de despertarla y hacerla reaccionar. Había sido tan tonta, tan estúpida por no haberlo visto antes. La verdad siempre estuvo ahí, frente a sus ojos y solo cuando lo vio perdido era que estos se abrían para ver la realidad que desde niña se negó a aceptar. Sacó del interior de su bolso aquel libro de cuentos que desde niña la había marcado como ningún otro y como si recitara alguna clase de hechizo poderoso o una plegaria devota, pidió sobre la envejecida pasta que el azabache regresara.

-Te quiero, Sasuke-kun.- Su voz corrompida por el dolor de no volver a verlo se coló hondamente haciéndola estremecer.- Quiero verte, por favor no te vayas, no puedes irte.- Solo cuando dijo lo ultimó fue que pudo percatarse de algo que si no fuera porque ella misma lo estaba viviendo jamás lo hubiese creído. Los escasos rayos de sol que triunfaban traspasar los imperturbables escudos color gris, consiguieron reflejar su leve resplandor sobre ese singular hilo teñido en un tono rojo, que también permanecía amarrado a su dedo meñique.

Parpadeó varias veces creyendo estar soñando pero no, él estaba ahí, el hilo rojo estaba atado a su meñique y podía verlo tan claro como todo lo que la rodeaba. Trató de jalarlo, estirarlo y romperlo en infinitas ocasiones pero este se mantenía firme e intocable, ya no había cabida a dudas… _El Hilo Rojo en realidad existía._

-Eso significa que…- Presurosa se puso de pie y de inmediato comenzó a seguir el sendero color rojo que se dibujaba sobre la fría nieve de diciembre.

El camino la había llevado hasta una zona no permitida donde los aviones y avionetas privadas eran atendidas para reparaciones y averías. Observando casi al final del sendero una alta figura que impasible, contemplaba el despegar de esos pájaros de acero. Temerosa se aproximó hasta él, rogando a todos los cielos porque fuese la persona que esperaba, ya que aun de espaldas podía ver claramente como el extremo del hilo rojo se había hecho más corto al tiempo que resplandecía en su dedo meñique, no podía haber errores… tenía que ser él.

-¿Sasuke-kun?.- Se había aventurado a llamar al desconocido sin recibir respuesta. Los segundos fueron eternos y el mismo reloj pareció detenerse mientras esperaba una contestación que no venía. Estaba por rendirse y alejarse de ahí, no obstante, un fuerte brazo la sujeto paralizándola y negándole cualquier movimiento que no fuera el que deseara. Solo bastó el aplicar un poco más de su fuerza para que el cálido cuerpo de la ojiperla, estuviera atrapado bajo el peso e imponencia del suyo, no dejándole más vista que la de esa arrogante, prepotente y altiva sonrisa que tanto había echado de menos.

-Hmp, sabía que estarías a mí lado.- Lo vio mostrar una felicidad que solo en contadas ocasiones y a escasas personas les permitía ver.- Yo no me equivoco, Hyuga… nunca.- Sujetó su mentón entre sus dedos enguantados acercando su sonrojado rostro aun más al de él, susurrándole con aquella voz que lograba erizarle los vellos de la nuca.- … Escucha bien, nunca te dejare ir.- Rozó sus labios con lentitud, deseando memorizarlos como en los incontables sueños que había tenido con la chica en ese mismo lugar y en esas mismas circunstancias y por incomprensible que sonara, él sabía que Hinata aparecería en esa pista, lo había esperado por muchos años, siendo la razón principal del porqué no había tomado el avión rumbo a Nueva York.

-No quiero que me dejes ir.- Ahora fue ella quien había respondido y tomando por primera vez la iniciativa lo beso con toda la ternura, con todo el amor y con toda la espera que habían tenido que soportar ambos para estar juntos.

El hilo rojo, es el hilo invisible que nos acerca a todas las personas en esta tierra y lo que nos une a pesar de las dificultades sin importar si son amigos, vecinos o conocidos. Así que aunque parezca difícil de creer, todo fue real.

Una deslumbrante sonrisa se forma en sus sonrosados labios mientras sus mejillas eran coloreadas delicadamente por ese común color carmín que tan común era en ella y que tanto le agradaba a él verle. Bajó su vista con disimulo hasta toparse con la unión que mantenían firmemente sus manos, pero en especial contemplo fijamente, a ese corto hilo rojo que conseguía sobresalir ante el blanco brillante de la nieve, consiguiendo que su sonrisa fuera aun más plena y feliz.

Tímidamente tomó a un más fuerte la mano que Sasuke unía con la suya, no deseando otra cosa que no fuese la de permanecer a su lado hasta que uno de los extremos del hilo se rompiera. Giró su cabeza en dirección contraria a la que caminaban, alcanzando a divisar a aquel libro de cuentos que tantos gratos y fantásticos momentos le trajo a su vida, siendo cubierto poco a poco por los copos que tal gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer. Estuvo tentada a ir por él, sin embargo, el ver como una pequeña niña llegaba hasta él para levantarlo de la fría banca, fue suficiente para comprender que ya había llegado el tiempo de dejarlo ir. Finalmente había encontrado el amor destinado a compartir su vida y era ahora el momento de que su querido libro "El Hilo Rojo", tuviera una nueva dueña que compartiría su historia.

Una fuerte brisa golpeo los alrededores, haciendo que la infante dejara caer por algunos instantes el libro de cuentos, posicionándolo en una de sus últimas páginas tras el toque del viento. Con algo de escalofríos debido al gélido invierno, inclino su cuerpo para recogerlo por segunda ocasión, llamándole en sobremanera la frase con que terminaba la historia plasmada entre _amor, encuentros y letras._

"_Ten cuidado con tu dedo meñique, nunca se sabe a que "personita", podemos encontrar al otro extremo de nuestro camino"._

"_**FIN".**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de Autor:<strong>_

_Hola a todos mis queridos lectores! Espero les haya gustado esta historia basada en el popular relato de "El Hilo Rojo del Destino", solo apenas ayer fue que comencé a leer esta bella leyenda y me fue imposible detenerme, estoy escribiendo desde la madrugada, pero que se le puede hacer, así es la inspiración. La próxima historia que estoy en pasos de actualizar es "Nieve en Agosto" así que espérenla. Como siempre estaré al pendiente de sus comentarios y sin más que agregar me despido de ustedes mandándoles muchos saludos y bendiciones, los quiere Lady Akari-520._


End file.
